


Barry's Birthday Gifts for Iris

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being a wonderful and loving husband, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gift, Gifts, Love, Romance, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are Barry Allen's birthday gifts for his wife.





	Barry's Birthday Gifts for Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this 2 days before Candice's birthday. Candice's birthday is also Iris' birthday. I'm posting this early because I will be super busy on Sunday. Happy Birthday, Candice! I love you! <3
> 
> Enjoy! :D

-Lots of reporter’s notebooks

-Pencils & pens

-Highlighters

-Sharpies

-Erasers

-Newspapers

-Notebooks

-Roses

-“Iris” flowers (purple flowers for her because of her name and because Barry loves her so much)

-Lots of hugs & kisses

-Sweet, romantic birthday sex ;)

-Book on journalists

-Book on female journalists

-CC Jitters mug

-CC Jitters purple cake

-A song. A beautiful rendition of the “Happy Birthday” song (Iris loves hearing Barry sing to her)

-A sexy dance (Iris loves Barry’s dance moves) ;)

-A heartfelt letter

 

_Dear Iris Ann West-Allen,_

_Happy Birthday, sweetheart! I love you so much. I hope you like all these gifts I gave you. Later on, you’ll get some extra special ones with me singing and dancing to you and one in the bedroom. I love you, baby. I can’t wait to celebrate more of the birthdays, anniversaries, and wedding anniversaries to come._

_Love, your husband,_

_Bartholomew Henry Allen (Ugh. I hate saying and writing my full name. LOL)_


End file.
